


Prompt# 13: "Sorry I'm late."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Polyamory, little bit of Gladnis and Crownyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Ignis receives an unconventional command and fulfills it in a surprising way.(a.k.a. Sometimes you get nonsexual beatings from your friends and it's great.)





	Prompt# 13: "Sorry I'm late."

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same world as _What Would Happen_ , and while I think it does okay as a one-shot, would probably make more sense if you've read that story.
> 
> No sex, but rated E for consensual BDSM.

“You should go without me,” Gladio rasped. His last word ended in a cough that continued on so violently Ignis’s eyebrows drew together in a concerned frown.

“I should stay here and care for you,” he argued.

Gladio lifted puffy amber eyes. Despite the glassy quality lent by his fever, they shone with authority. “Do I have to order you to have fun? Babe, I’m a grown-ass man. It’s just the flu. I’ll be fine for a few hours.”

“Yes, but—”

“ _Ignis._ ”

Ignis sighed. “Fine. I’ll go. But I shan’t stay long.”

“Stay long enough to have at least one good story to tell me,” Gladio said and his grin was wide enough to belie his illness.

Ignoring the way his cheeks heated with a blush at that suggestion - _command_ \- Ignis shrugged into his overcoat and picked up his mask off the table. “I’ll be home by midnight.”

The ride to the Coeurl was uneventful. Ignis successfully completed his typical maneuver of slipping unseen down an alleyway and emerging out the other side with the plaster cast of a Hawk, painted fiercely in gold and black, affixed like a shield over his fine-boned features. He nodded to the door monitor and showed his credentials, and then he was inside being buffeted by the familiar sounds, sights, and smells of Insomnia’s kink community coming together for the one night a month they could make merry in the safety of a public shared space.

Ignis decided to assess the room before making any sort of move. He headed to the bar and ordered a sparkling water, leaning on one corner rather than seating himself on a stool. His lips curled subconsciously in a superior smirk as he surveyed the scenes in progress. None of those tops were anywhere near his preferred level of talent, though their partners seemed to enjoy their ministrations just fine. He noted the Dungeon Monitors circulating and knew they would ensure no one got out of hand - either intentionally, or through lack of practice.

Spying a familiar figure making his way through the crowd, Ignis smiled, nodding when Nyx drew near enough to be heard above the raucous din of the crowd. Perhaps his friend could help create the story Gladio wished to be told after Ignis returned home.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Nyx said. “Just arrive?”

Ignis nodded, and sipped his water.

Nyx glanced around and his brow furrowed. “Flying solo tonight? Amicitia still under the weather?”

Another silent nod. Ignis spared a moment to wish he hadn’t cultivated an attitude of silence, but the subterfuge was just as necessary today as it ever was. Deciding not to waste any more time on one-sided small talk, he reached out and twisted his fingers around Nyx’s wrist in entreaty.

Nyx’s grin flashed fast and brilliant. “Oh, I wish I could, beautiful. But alas, I’m on my way out.” He winced. “Drew early patrol duty tomorrow. Another time, yeah?” Tossing off a wave, he made his way back into the crowd, and Ignis frowned at his back.

Well, there went that idea. How was he to fulfill Gladio’s mandate without subjecting himself to an inexperienced top?

“Hey, Sc— Hawk,” Crowe said, catching Ignis off-guard. He appreciated the way she caught herself in time before letting his real name slip past her lips.

He nodded to her, and tilted his head to the side inquisitively.

“Oh, I’m good,” she hopped up to sit on the stool next to where he stood. “Just finished my shift.” She swung her feet, reminding Ignis just how petite she really was. Crowe was one of those people with such a large presence, one tended to forget that she wasn’t terribly tall. 

“Nyx had to leave, so I’m thinking about taking off myself. Not much going on tonight.”

A thought occurred to Ignis, but it was so incredibly audacious, he wasn’t sure he should give it voice. Or gesture.

But, Six - nothing ventured, nothing gained. He trusted Crowe implicitly - she’d know what he meant.

He repeated the same gesture he’d just given Nyx, though Crowe’s wrist felt unimaginably delicate beneath his gloved fingers.

Crowe’s chestnut brows winged upward in surprise. “Re-ally?” she drawled, stretching the syllables.

Ignis nodded crisply, cheeks heating beneath his mask.

She clucked her tongue, corner of her mouth twitching into the beginning of wicked smirk. “Not good enough, _Hawk_. Show me how badly you need it.”

Verdant eyes blinked in confusion. Surely she wasn’t suggesting…

Crowe pointed down at the patch of floor in front of her stool. With sudden understanding, Ignis moved before her and knelt gracefully, looking up at her for further direction.

One fingertip painted fire engine red pointed at her boots. Ignis hadn’t noticed until then that she had worn her Kingsglaive issued footwear, though they were cleaned so thoroughly they faintly gleamed in the soft lighting of the club.

“Kiss them. Then look at me, and let me see in your eyes what you won’t say out loud.”

After a brief internal struggle, Ignis gave in. He bowed forward gracefully and brushed his lips against the toe of each boot, then straightened. When he looked at Crowe, he tried to make his eyes as expressive as possible, though he wasn’t entirely sure how that was to be achieved. He focused his thoughts on how much he respected Crowe, thought about how interesting it would be to sample her talents first hand. She was _very_ skilled, and Ignis realized he’d been in remiss in never approaching her before now. Yes, she was a woman, but a beating didn’t have to be sexual.

It could just be about glorious, delicious, soothing pain - and nothing more.

Crowe stared at Ignis for a drawn-out moment, and Ignis fancied he could taste a hint of electricity in the air. Perhaps that was due to his knowledge of her affinity for lightning magic.

Perhaps she’d use it on him. _Astrals._

“Alright,” she said, slipping off the stool. “Follow me.”

He did. She took a winding path through the club. Stopping by the back room reserved for volunteers, she obtained a large bag, and Ignis’s gut clenched with longing. Gladio had been right to send him here - Ignis really needed a beating. He wished it could be his boyfriend delivering it, but took solace in the fact that since it was by Gladio’s order, it was as if Gladio was giving it to him by proxy.

“Keep walking”, Crowe said with a snap of her fingers. Ignis heeled her as she walked to a large X-shaped wooden cross in one comparatively quiet corner of the venue. “Strip as much as you’re comfortable with and get in position while I set up.”

Ignis decided to strip down to his boxer-briefs, since she’d already seen as much - and more - in her role as Dungeon Monitor. He leaned himself against the solid wood of the cross, knowing he’d be grateful for its support once the scene began.

“Your safe signal?”

Ignis snapped his fingers twice.

“I’ve watched you play enough that I have a pretty good idea of what you’re up for, but don’t hesitate to signal if you need to get my attention for _any_ reason.” She circled around until she stood before him, meeting his eyes seriously. Once he nodded, she walked back out of sight.

He flinched reflexively when soft leather tails trailed over the skin of his back, and prepared for the strike that would certainly follow. But Crowe maddeningly, intentionally drew this out, dragging the falls lightly back and forth until Ignis was tense from head to toe. He wanted pain, not tickling. Not teasing.

But, ah… Crowe was a sadist, after all. This was part of what she enjoyed in the scene, and Ignis would endure. He knew she’d deliver the pain he craved, when she was good and ready.

At long last, the flogger cracked against his back. It was too light weight to pack much punch, but as she continued to ply it against him, Ignis imagined his back was growing pink, and he could tell he was getting expertly warmed up for more.

“Doing okay?” Crowe cooed in his ear, prompting Ignis to nod. “Oh, is this too much for you?” she asked in a voice dripping with false-concern. “I can ease off.”

He shook his head forcefully, nearly knocking his mask askew. Her rich chuckle let him know he’d given her exactly what she’d wanted - this, too, was part of the game.

“Brace yourself,” she ordered, and he did so with alacrity.

Ignis was completely shocked when the next thing he felt was his balance being knocked completely off center. What was she using on him to propel him with such force against the cross? A quick glance over his shoulder had green eyes shooting wide in surprise. Crowe was using Nyx’s daemon of a flogger, comprised of thick tails of leather that numbered higher than Ignis had ever been able to guess.

But she certainly had his attention now - as if she hadn’t already. Ignis knew she was a fully trained Glaive, versed in weapons as well as magic, but she always seemed so small, so… dainty. He was impressed that she could wield the impressively heavy flogger with such ease.

As the blows continued to rain down, he stopped thinking about it - and her, truth be told - altogether. Ignis was awash in a sea of serenity, the almost preternatural calm wrought over him by heavy beatings causing his mind to fall blessedly quiet and his limbs to go lax against the sturdy wood of the cross.

“Hawk. Hawk!”

Ignis blinked, trying to focus outward rather than inward, though it was hard to turn away from the kaleidoscope of sensations coursing through him. He knew he must heed that name in this place, so he struggled to the surface of his blissed-out mind. Turning his head lazily, he met wide, concerned brown eyes.

“You okay?”

He nodded.

“I’m gonna bring you back down.”

Another nod, though a pout twisted his full lips.

True to her word, Crowe traded out the wondrous, delightfully heavy implement for a smaller toy, gradually easing Ignis back down from the pinnacle he’d achieved and back into his own skin. By the time she stopped, he was feeling fully himself again - and completely relaxed. What a wonderful feeling.

After quickly putting his clothing back on, he sprayed and wiped down the cross while she packed up hear gear. They shared a hug, and a smile.

“What do you need for aftercare?”

Ignis shook his head in negation. This scene, while physically intense, lacked the emotional overtones that caused him to seek out prolonged aftercare. The hug - and her asking - was enough. He shot her an interrogative look, and she shook her head in mirror of his expression. She didn’t need aftercare, either.

“See you in class Monday?” she asked.

He nodded and offered her a wave of farewell which she returned fondly before walking off.

Ignis made his way out into the night, eager to get home to Gladio, to tell him about the unexpected scene. He knew Gladio wouldn’t be up for anything but talk, but would happily snuggle up with his boyfriend and feed him chickatrice soup while spinning out the story of tonight. 

Once Gladio was feeling better, perhaps Ignis could retell the tale with his cock buried inside Gladio as deeply as it would go. Ignis smiled as the thought occurred. Gladio ended up topping - by both definitions - more often than Ignis did, but that just seemed to make it all the more intense when Ignis took a turn. And judging by the way his cock was swelling beneath his dress pants, his body was equally as interested in this idea as his mind.

Gladio did so enjoy it when Ignis talked during such moments, after all. As hard as it was for Ignis to indulge that particular kink, Gladio deserved it - and so much more.

When Ignis arrived home and slowly pushed open the bedroom door, he winced at the loud creaking sound it made. He’d need to oil the hinges.

“Hey, babe,” Gladio’s voice was sleep-blurred. “Have fun?”

“Sorry I’m late,” Ignis said as he stripped off his clothes, shoes, and mask. Sliding into bed, he slid an arm beneath Gladio’s neck and drew him close, cradling him tenderly. “Nyx left right as I arrived, but I was able to connect with Crowe…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos and/or comments you chose to leave. <3


End file.
